It is frequently necessary to place a gas burning furnace in a relatively hostile environment such as exists in livestock and poultry barns. The control mechanisms of a furnace placed in such an environment are highly susceptible to corrosion and ultimate failure. A furnace having control mechanisms impervious to the environment without compromising safety would be a decided advantage.